orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Pieces Part I
Official Summary In the Summer of 2016, Pierce Keswick, an ORPHEUS operative on a deep-cover cult infiltration, fell out of contact with the organization. Months later, his location is found. Meanwhile, Mitchell Hook, a fallen operative reconstructed with cybernetic technology, struggles to recover his lost memories. Elsewhere, a young psychic suffers painful visions of her guardian, ORPHEUS operative Kiera Jackson, engaged in a clandestine meeting with Mitchell and an unknown figure. What unseen threads connect these three operatives, and what does their future hold? If Pierce's former partner is to be believed, the answers won't be pleasant. Detailed Recap After some character introductions we are brought to a therapy session with Dr. Stewart and Mitch. Dr. Stewart is a plump gentleman who wears a long brown ponytail with streaks of grey in it. Basically he is a hippy out of time. Mitch is laying on the couch in classic therapy fashion, and Dr. Stewart beings to help Mitch into regression therapy. He asks Mitch to fall back into his lake. Mitch follows the directions and after a false start of reading the encyclopedia entry on deserts he is able to lead Mitch back into the events that led up to his death. Venturing into a Reliquary outside of Jerusalem, Mitch leads the way down. He remembers someone reassuring him that they will all be fine that they trained for this. Then they make their way down passed the seal entrance. The tomb is untouched and relatively clean, full of old roman treasure and ash. As they make their way further into the tomb the torch in Mitch's hand becomes so hot that he has to drop it, the fire flares up. Ash and fire swirl around the remains of an old Templar, who is resurrected and reformed. The Templar moves to attack Mitch, everything goes black. Mitch remembers the sound of medial beeping. The look of betrayal in a pair of blue eyes. Finally Pain. Mitch awakens looming over Dr. Stewart who is frantically trying to calm him, as soon as he awakes Mitch regains full control and cannot understand why Dr. Stewart is having such a reaction. Mitch heads back to his room and digs out the yearbook from his high school, he feels a slight sadness he does not know why but looses himself within the moment for a long while. Pierce, had been assigned deep cover a long term assignment to infiltrate a cult that was identified as becoming dangerous by the Danver's Algorithms. The cult, called "The Congregation of the Gentle Hand" is masquerading as a traveling tent revival. A front that allows them to weed out the common people from the lowest of the low who might be useful in the adjoining to the cult. The assignment seemly was going well until Pierce's handler went dark. Muninn dropped all communications to him, pulled all assets out of the area and actively stopped Pierce from contacting ORPHEUS at large. So Pierce dropped into his role and became the court magician for the leader of the cult, Elijah and his consort Ester. One day at the tent revival is wrapping up a sermon when Pierce notices that there is man staring at him. The man fiddles with something in his pocket unconsciously, Pierce takes note of this and works his way across the crowd to the man. The man states that "he has his family and he will kill them if he did not do this" Pierce palms the card from his hand during a handshake and then the man flees the tent with all due haste. Shortly after Pierce has a break outside and takes a look at the card. It is the Jack of Hearts, with an address and a time written on it. He eats the card and searches the address up on is phone. It is a biker bar called "Wild Hog", clearing his history he finds an excuse to leave the compound to explore this lead without causing an uproar in the cult. The arrives at the bar about 45 minutes early and pretends to make a phone call on a pay phone, beginning to weave a cover story. He orders a beer and some food from the bar and at exactly the time indicated into the bar walks one of Pierce's old Cell mates from Muninn's cell. Jack Kincaid. Kiera is watching her friends Ashley and Mark box, while Ellie is drawing in her notebook, Ellie is the 14 year old girl that Kiera has adopted de facto as hers. Ashley, darts around the boxing ring looking for her opening as Mark is relaxed and waiting for her to strike. The chess game of their match plays out going back and forth while Ellie notices Kiera looking at her drawings, taken aback briefly, she shows the 'Headaches' she drew. (Ellie suffers from migraines that she has to draw out of her mind, leading to predictions of the future). The first of two headaches she shows to Kiera is a picture of Kiera and Mitch sitting at a table in a diner across from a man in sunglasses even though it is night out. The man has his hand flat on a manila envelope. The next drawing is that of Kiera and Mitch standing in a room next to a Minotaur that has been wrapped in chains and chained to many posts. Kiera is taken aback by the second drawing and just then Ashley and Mark wrap up their bout, and all return to their homes. Kiera has a very nice, 'townhouse' within the Chicago ORPHEUS facility deep underground. Ellie heads off to bed and asks not to be disturbed as she is really tired, this is common after a round of the Headaches. Mitch awakes to a knock on his door. He gets up and grabs the key-card to his room, he opens the door and catches the brief glimpse of someone walking away from his room. On the ground in front of his room there is a piece of paper. On it are GPS coordinates and a time. Mitch searches the GPS Coordinates on his computer and an app that he does not remember pops up, It is his handler Tiresias. The message says good work and please remove all traces of the search. The Coordinates lead to a Denny's in the city. Mitch gathers some civilian clothes and starts on his way out. Kiera hears a knock on her door and moves up to the peep hole, grabbing her personal firearm as she does. She does not see anyone outside and opens the door, looking up and down the hall, no one to be seen. She does see a piece of paper. On it is the an address for Denny's and the letter T. The sign from her handler Tiresias. She calls the a person she trusts Magda, who she asks to stay over to keep an eye on Ellie. Magda heads over and Kiera makes her way out to the Denny's. Mitch notices Kiera outside the Denny's and they great/meet each other. Moving inside together Kiera spots Tiresias and moves up to them. Tiresias ushers them to take a seat. Jack Kincaid makes the rounds of the bar, greeting the people within the bar before sitting down with Pierce. The last time Pierce saw Jack he was healthy and built, now he is gaunt with long white/grey hair, his nails grown out into almost claws, Voice broken and full of gravel. Jack talks to Pierce, tells him that Nadra is not dead. That she is back and far more powerful that before, but she is changed. He talks bout how Muninn went dark, and that Pierce should try to bring ORPHEUS to bear against Nadra. That he is locked into helping her for the time being but that he really likes the taste of freedom he has had. He mentions that he set up Pierce so that ORPHEUS can find him, and that he is sorry about that. Pierce gets up to "place a call" as a form of cover, the bikers in the bar all seem to finish their games at the same time. Then they all draw their weapons and fire on Jack. Quotes PIERCE: "You ever had a deep-fried pickle?" JACK: "My tastes have changed." Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Gray is the Sky * Sergey Cheremisinov - Sea and Night * Kai Engel - Cloudburst * Kevin Macleod - Ibn Al * Kai Engel - Floret * Taddart - Outro (The Day of Honour) * The Good Lawdz - Preachin' Dem Blues * Kevin Macleod - Night of the Owl * Kevn Macleod - Heartwarming * Kai Engel - (I am) Climbing on Air * Kai Engel - Delirium * Fatal Injection - Untitled * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 5: Missing Pieces Part I Category:Episode